


Not on the Mouth

by YourGalMuncher



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Degradation, Drooling, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/F, Fdom, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Paddle, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, Strap-Ons, bitch, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalMuncher/pseuds/YourGalMuncher
Summary: "Yeah, that's what I thought. Ever since last night, I've been thinking, why oh why would she do that? She's a smart girl. We don't know each other super well, but she knows me well enough to know that's going to piss me off. That there's gonna be consequences. And then I thought about some things that you said in the past. Little things that didn't seem like they meant anything, but this, this is like the piece of the puzzle where you plop it in, and now you get the whole picture, now it all makes sense. She wants to piss me off. She wants consequences."Muncher is back on her bullshit again! This script was written in response to u/gaycriminal 's request for a hate sex audio, though since I'm a very mushy sort of girl it ended up also being a love sex audio? There's some very rough stuff in this one - lots of namecalling and degradation. There is a moment where the scene gets too heavy for the listener, and she uses the safe word, which results in some vulnerability and angst and care-taking and sweetness -- so it's some heavy emotional stuff, and a challenging sort of script for a performer.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4TF
Kudos: 17





	Not on the Mouth

[F4F][F4TF] Not On the Mouth [Enemies to Lovers][Fdom][Mean][Degradation][Bitch][Slut][Spit In Your Mouth][Drooling][Slapping][Severe Spanking][Cunnilingus][Strap-On][Hate Sex][Rough to Sweet to Rough Again][Stopping the Scene with the Safe Word][Vulnerable Confession]

[The sitch: the speaker and the listener have mutual friends but are constantly at each other's throat. But behind the anger and the rivalry, there's something there that neither of them can deny…]

[Genitals: The speaker's genitalia is referred to as a pussy. The listener gets penetrated with a strap in their "hole", but what the hole is, is left ambiguous. There is one passing reference to the listener having either a "clit" or a "girlcock" - if you record both versions, which I would really appreciate, could you label them as the "clit" and "girlcock" version rather than "F" and "TF"? That way trans listeners who prefer the word "clit" don't feel like they're put into a box. Thank you muchly!]

[Banging loud & angry on a storm/screen door] Open the door. Open the fucking door, you bitch. I know you're in there.

[she opens the interior door] Yeah, hi. Let me in.

Yes, I do look pissed. You know why. You know what you did. Now, let me in.

Why should you let me in? Because I told you to. Don't play games with me. I am not in the mood. I will kick in the door if I have to, and then I'm really going to be pissed. You think -- you think I'm angry now, honey? [chuckling] Oh, this is nothing. This is like, mild, okay, compared to the hell I'm going to unleash on your ass if you don't open this fucking door right fucking now.

[she unlocks the screen door] That's better. [step inside, then slam the interior door]

Oh, I'm scaring you? You think this is scary, you big fucking baby? Well, you should have thought of that before.

[angry, snapping, breathless] No, you're not sorry. You're not sorry. Because if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. You knew what you were doing. You saw the fucking line, knew what was on the other side, and then you went and crossed it anyway. Knew there would be consequences. But you just couldn't help yourself. [slap!]

Yeah, I slapped you. Bitch, you're getting off easy with a slap. Slapping your face after what you pulled, this is me being lenient.

You fucking sassing me?

Oh, does it hurt when I pull your hair like this? When I push you up against the wall? [in her ear:] Does it hurt? Or do you like it? Yeah, I think you do. I think you like it. I think you want it. I think that's why you did it.

[kiss her cheek] What am I doing? I'm kissing your cheek. Kissing your neck. [mouthy kisses] If you don't want me to do it, then stop me. Say the word, and I'll stop. I don't think you're gonna, though. [really get at her neck]

Yeah, that's what I thought. Ever since last night, I've been thinking, why oh why would she do that? She's a smart girl. We don't know each other super well, but she knows me well enough to know that's going to piss me off. That there's gonna be consequences. And then I thought about some things that you said in the past. Little things that didn't seem like they meant anything, but this, this is like the piece of the puzzle where you plop it in, and now you get the whole picture, now it all makes sense. She wants to piss me off. She wants consequences.

Excuse me? Bitch, did you just say what I thought you said? [cruel whiny mimic voice:] "Are you going to just keep talking about it or are you going to shut the fuck up and actually do something?" You know, for a smart girl, you really are a dumb bitch. Maybe you forgot who has you by the hair?

[slam her down on her ass on the floor by the hair] Yeah, floor is where you belong, slut. Now, say it again. Tell me again to shut the fuck up. I dare you. I fucking dare you.

Oh, you're in for it, honey. But let's have some ground rules first. Two, no, three, three things. First and fucking foremost, you need a safe word, and you need to use it. That's rule one, and that's important. What's your safe word?

Okay. And you're going to use it. You're brave enough to play with fire, then you're brave enough to tell me when you need a break, or when something goes too far. Are we copacetic?

Great. Now, is there anything that's a hard limit for you?

[shocked] Oh, Jesus, no, I'm not going to do that! Like, I'm mad at you, but I'm not going to like actually "hurt you" hurt you. You're safe with me. You have to know me better than that, right? Okay. Anything else?

Okay, none of that, then, either. Those are hard limits, and you better believe I'm gonna respect them. So, that's rule one: use your safe word. What's that safe word again?

Perfect. Rule two, you don't come. Oh, I'm gonna come. You better believe I'm gonna use that mouth of yours after what you did. I deserve to come. You don't. If you get close to coming, then you say something, because what's rule two? That's right: you don't come.

You want to know what happens if you come accidentally? See, that's like asking me, what if the tree out in the yard grows legs and starts walking around like it's late for the God-Damn Council of the Ents. It just ain't gonna happen. It's not "you don't come, or else, dot, dot, dot." There's no dot, dot, dot. It's "you don't come." Period. [UK alt: "Full stop"] Are you okay with that?

Okay, rule three. Rule three is that I might kiss you again, and you can kiss me, because kissing's fun, right? But not on the mouth. Kissing on the mouth means something, it means I like you, and I don't like you. Even before you pulled this shit, I didn't like you. So, kissing on the mouth? That's my hard limit, and you gotta respect that.

I won't kiss your mouth, but I'd be happy to spit in it. Open your mouth so that I can spit in it.

[spit!] God, you're guzzling it down like you're dying of thirst. You depraved little slut.

Now, if we're in agreement on all three rules, then the hate-fucking can commence. Now, how about to start, we go into that next room and I bend you over the table? Yes, I'm still pulling you by the hair. Oh, I know I don't need to. I know you'll gladly walk in there and bend yourself over for me. I'm not dragging you by the hair because I need to, I'm doing it because I'm furious and I like taking it out on you.

There you go. Now, put your hands on the table. Keep them there. Oh, you know what's coming, don't you? I can tell by the way your ass is wiggling in those jeans. The thing about bitches who need to get spanked, is they're always so eager for it. I'm going to let go of your hair so that I can slide these jeans off of your ass, but don't worry, mommy's going to be pulling it as hard as she can while she beats your hot little ass.

[struggle with the button] Okay, so I actually can't seem to unbutton it. I'm going to let you take your hands off the table for three seconds so you can undo the button. That's the count of three, and then your hands better be back where they belong. One. Two. Good girl.

[sounds of pants sliding down her legs] Gonna leave them around your ankles, along with your panties. Now, one hand to grab you by the hair, and the other… [SMACK!]

Oh, that's a bit harder than you were expecting, huh? What, you thought I was going to give you a warm up first? [SPANK!]

Fuck no. Not after what you did. [SPANK! SPANK!]

What hurts more? The way I'm pulling your head back, or this? [SPANK!]

That's gonna leave a mark. Good. [SPANK!]

[suck your teeth; it stings] Slapping you so hard it's hurting my fucking hand. A desperate little whore like you, you've got to have a paddle or some shit, right?

Yeah, I thought so. Go get it. Count of ten, then I want your hands back on this table.

One. Two. Three. [If you're feeling ambitious, the sound of your voice can get quieter and quieter and farther off here, as the listener has run into another room] Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. [start to get louder again] Nine and a half. Nine and three quarters. Nine and, uh, seven-eighths? I'm bad at fractions, so hurry the fuck up.

Holy shit, now that's a paddle! There are fucking holes drilled in it. Oh, I was on the receiving end of one of these when I was a kid. You don't play around, slut. Okay, then. Hands on the table, ass in the air, you pervert.

[WHOOSH - SPANK!] Jesus! You can hear the air whistling through the holes.

[SPANK!] [laugh sadistically] Listen to you. [mocking] "Ow, it hurts so much!" You know what I hear? "Wah-wah, I'm a big stupid baby that can't handle her shit." You better learn to handle it, bitch. You're getting on my nerves.

[SPANK!] Shut up. Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to listen to your whiny voice.

[SPANK!] Fine, if you're not going to keep quiet, I'm going to have to do it for you. Open up. Open that mouth. That's right, honey, I got your disgusting little panties.

[whisper:] Bang on the table if you want to use your safe word, okay?

Now, let's get those panties in your mouth. Just gonna shove them in there. Good girl. Now, I don't want to hear a damn peep out of you. You peep, then I'll give you something to peep about. Are you smiling at me, bitch? You think that's funny?

[SPANK!] Not so funny now, is it?

[SPANK!] I said be quiet!

[SPANK!] That's better.

[SPANK!] Fuck yeah.

[SPANK!] Fuck, your ass is so red.

[ SPANK!] Are you whimpering? What did I tell you?

[SPANK!] I don't want to hear a sound. Right now, I just want an ass to spank.

[SPANK!] I'm just here to use you, bitch. Right now, you're not a person, you're just something for me to use.

[She bangs on the table to invoke the safe word. I think it's important that we hear "her" doing this, otherwise I need to write a dumb line like "Okay, you said the safe word" or "okay, you banged on the table" -- it also makes it more immediate I think? In any case, you immediately stop what you're doing.]

[Sincere, legitimate concern!] Okay, we're stopping. Let's get you up. Let's get that out of your mouth. Are you okay?

I'd say let's go sit you down, but I don't think you want to be sitting right now. Do you want me to hold you? If you don't want me to touch you, that's okay too -- oh, okay, going in for the hug.

[while she cries into your shoulder] Ssh, it's okay. Do you want me to stroke your hair? I can do that. Yeah? Okay. It's okay, honey.

So I guess that was too rough, huh? Did I spank you too hard, or was it too many? 

It wasn't the spanking?

It was what I said. Oh.

The "not a person, just a thing for me to use" thing, right? [wince] I'm sorry. I guess for some reason I thought you'd be into that.

Normally you would be? Hey, that's okay. Sometimes something that usually does it for you really rubs you the wrong way, and you don't have to justify that, there doesn't have to be a reason.

You know the reason. Okay. Did you want to tell me?

The reason is that it sounded like I meant it. Oh, honey, no. No. I don't think of you like that. I don't actually hate you.

No, I don't. I mean, yeah, we don't get along. We're not friends. But I don't hate you. There's a lot I admire about you. I mean, Jesus, you're smart. Not just intelligent, but, like, quick on your feet. Always got a comeback loaded in the chamber before I even come at you. You got that chip on your shoulder but you can back it up. And you keep your cool when shit is going down. I lose my shit all the time. So yeah, I think you're kinda rad.

Maybe that's why you get under my skin. Why we're always butting heads. Because honestly, if I hated you, I wouldn't care. It wouldn't bother me. I don't hate hot, honey, I hate cold. If I hate somebody, I don't give a fuck about them. And if I hate somebody, I certainly don't fuck them. I ain't desperate. I got plenty of options. I'm here because I want to be here. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you again, if that's okay.

[smooch on the lips] I broke my rule. I kissed you on the mouth. Like I said, that's only for people I like. I guess that means I like you.

Oh, you like me too, huh? [she kisses you back!] Whoa, you're [smooch] eager [smooch] honey. [smoochy-smoochy-smooch] Wow, you're a pretty good kisser, too. But [smooch] hang on a [smooch] sec, okay? [bang on the table] Yeah, I'm calling a time-out.

I mean, it's just, I need to know that you're okay.

Oof, okay, you're pushing me up onto the table, normally I'm gonna take that as a yes.

Wait, what'd you just say to me? "Show me that pussy, slut?" You think *you* can call *me* a slut?

[warm and quiet] Well, you're absolutely right. I'll be a slut for you, Miss. Just this once. You want to see my whore pussy? Yes, Miss. Right away, Miss. [stripping down] She's pretty, isn't she? She's pretty and she's wet for you and she's all yours, Miss. What're you gonna do with her?

Oh! Oh wow! Ooh, yes, eat it, baby, eat that pussy. But ease up just a little. Yeah, like that. Do it a little soft, a little delicate. Not that I don't - mmm - not that I don't like it the way you were doing it, I just [deep breath, moan] want you to tease me a little. [heavy breathing, moaning, whining: it's hard for you to put the words together] Yeah, tease me with that tongue. Make me ache for it. Tease me until I can't stand it, until I'm a mess, then push me right over the edge.

Christ, my legs are shaking. You better hold me down, Miss. Hold me down and make me take my licking like a good girl. Oh, yes.

Yes, Miss, I'll be quiet for you. I'll put my panties in my mouth [mumbled, mouth full] like the dirty slut that I am. [grunting, moaning, and so forth and so on until…] Oh God, eat my come, eat my come honey, take it, take it, it's yours.

[Pull the panties out of your mouth] Can I taste it? [kisses] Thank you. That was really nice. Oh, you gonna whisper something in my ear? Go ahead.

[incredulous] Did I bring a strap? I can't believe you just asked me that. What kind of filthy pervert do you think I am? Of course I brought my strap.

[unzipping bag, pulling it out, putting it on] While I'm putting it on, how about you take off your top for me?

Damn, honey. Mmm-mmm-mmm. What? No. I think they're the perfect size! I like the shape of them, I like the shape of you.

Okay, there we go. Yeah, she's on the smaller side. My pretty little strap. I don't need some ridiculous rip-you-in-half giant monster, because I know what the fuck I'm doing. Five inches is all I need to ruin you. You want this, baby? Then get it wet, bitch.

Oh, fuck. Your mouth looks so pretty with my cock in it. That's it. Get your spit all over it. Get it absolutely soaked so that it can slide right into your hole. Drool on it. Wow, you took that literally. That's, ooh, that's kinda hot. Go ahead and drool for me, baby. I'm going to pull out, and you just sit there on your swollen ass and just let it dribble out of your mouth, all over your beautiful tits. Just thick ropes of spit. Fuck. Let me wrap that spit around my strap. Gonna clean up your mess with my strap. Let's put that spit back in your mouth where it belongs. Just gonna gently fuck your face a little bit, because I'm a romantic like that. [a few grunty thrusts]

Okay, you ready? Then show me that hole, honey. Good girl.

You want it from behind? Okay, then put your hands on the table. Gonna just slide her in. There you go. You took that so good. Just gonna give you some nice, slow strokes. All the way in, all the way out, yeah, that's it. Do you want it a little faster?

[laugh] Oh, you want it a lot faster. Okay. [hump-hump-hump] How about this? You like my hands on your hips?

You'd like them better pulling your hair. Tell me what you want, baby. Don't be coy.

Fuck you like I hate you? Well, I don't hate you, but I can pretend for you, baby. [mad, breathless angry humping:] Take it. Take my strap, bitch. You stupid cunt, taking my fucking strap. You make me so angry. So fucking perfect and holier-than-thou. You think because you got your act together, that you're hot shit? That you're better than me? Well, which one of us is getting fucked right now, huh? Which one of us is screaming for it like she's in heat? That's right. It's you. This is what you want, right? You just want to get your hole fucked? You're so fucking horny for it that you'll drool for it. Literally drool for it. Just utterly debase yourself for me. For the girl that pushed her way into your house, pinned you up against the wall, and spat in your mouth. You must have like zero self-respect to let me do that to you.

Oh, you're gonna come? What did I tell you about coming, bitch? What was the rule?

[sweetly:] Go ahead, sweetie. We already broke the rule about kissing, you can break this one. I want you to break it.

You dirty little slut. Don't you do it. Don't you dare do it. Don't you dare get your filthy come on my cock. You bitch! You disobedient fucking little bitch!

[whisper:] Good girl. Thank you for coming for me, honey. You want a few more strokes? Just soft, slow strokes? There you go. Yeah, there you go. Like a lullaby. Gonna just tenderly fuck you to sleep. Okay, pulling out now.

You okay? Legs a little wobbly? Can I hold you again?

Well, yeah, I like holding you. Stroking your beautiful hair. [kisses] Yeah, I like kissing you, too. I… I like you. A lot.

I mean, you piss me off all the fucking time. You really know how to push my buttons. And I know how to push yours. If you and me were to get together - like, you know, get together get together, like, in a relationship - it would be a disaster. We'd be terrible for each other, right? We both know that.

So why do I want you so bad? What is it about you that keeps drawing me in? I should go. Yeah, I, this was a dumb idea, I shouldn't have come over, I should go.

Let go of my arm. Let go. Mmm! [She kisses you] That's not fair. You're so good at kissing, it makes me want to stay even though I know I should go.

Kiss me again. Kiss me again and keep kissing me until I stay, because that's what I want. [smooch, smooch, smooch]

We're going to drive each other crazy. You know that, right?

Okay, then. Well, uh, emotional honesty and vulnerability make me deeply uncomfortable, so I'm going to not talk about that now. I'm just going to focus on you, if that's okay. How are you doing? Like, emotionally? When I was giving it to you with the strap, I didn't say anything that hurt you, did I?

[relieved] Okay, good. It's important to me that you know that, you know. That I like you and respect you and admire you.

Do you want me to run a bath for you? It might help with your ass. There are definitely going to be bruises.

No bath. You want bruises. I mean, yeah, I figured. Fucking paddle with holes in it, you don't have that if you don't want bruises. Makes my ass hurt just looking at it. [laughing] I mean, you can spank me next time, but not with that fucker!


End file.
